kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Reiji Nogi
was the human form of the who loves to cause annoyance to the Riders in Kamen Rider Kabuto. Overview Nogi is an even stronger Executive Worm, entering the scene after Uca Worm is destroyed. Reiji likes showing off his powers and taunting the Riders from time to time. He wants to attack and seize Area Z, to take the Masked Rider System for the Worms Unlike the other Worms seen so far, Reiji is perfectly capable of fighting without transforming into its Worm form. In fact, Nogi is able to utterly overpower Kamen Rider Gatack while the former is still in his human form while the latter is transformed. His favoured fighting style in human form is rapid kicking and his weapon of choice is a cane. He has the "Life of Immortality" ability, which enables him to evolve into a new form each time he gets defeated. Each of his forms has an exclusive natural fighting ability and a unique power of his own. Cassis Worm is easily one of the most powerful foes the Kabuto Riders have faced. In its first form, Hyper Kabuto is helpless before its time-stopping ability. His second form effortlessly defeats Gatack, TheBee, the Hopper brothers and Sasword. It takes a triple Rider Kick and a Maximum Hyper Cyclone to kill him in this form. He is eventually permanently destroyed in his third form, Cassis Worm Clipeus, by Kamen Rider Gatack and the Hopper Riders. Forms : The first form is Cassis Worm Dimidius. His unique power is "Freeze" or the ability to stop the flow of time to the point in which even the power of Hyper Clock Up is purposeless. He was defeated by Hyper Kabuto's Maximum Hyper Cyclone. - Gladius= *Height: 228 cm *Weight: 147 kg : The second form is Cassis Worm Gladius. His power in this stronger form is advanced into "Absorb" or the ability to absorb other Worms and tachyon energy to gain their powers. He can only absorb tachyon energy sequencially. Simultaneous application of tachyon-based attacks will result to neutralization of the absorbed tachyon. He was weakened by Kabuto, Gatack and Kick Hopper's (Triple) Rider Kick and ultimately defeated right after by Hyper Kabuto's Maximum Hyper Cyclone. Kamen Rider Decade Cassis Worm Gladius, among many other revived monsters, was part of the Dai-Shocker army in the World of Decade that was fought and wiped out by a gathering of 25 Kamen Riders. - Clipeus= *Height: 228 cm *Weight: 154 kg : The third form is Cassis Worm Clipeus. His power in this form is "Clone" or the ability to split himself into two entities. In addition to the blade arm gained in the previous form, he now gets armored plates and shields across his body. The first copy was destroyed by Gatack's Rider Kick, while the second one was destroyed by Kick Hopper's Rider Kick and Punch Hopper's Rider Punch. }} Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Battride War Cassis Worm Dimidius/Clipeus appears as a boss in the video game Kamen Rider Battride War. Kamen Rider: Battride War Genesis Behind the scenes Etymology * is the name of a genus of very large sea snails. Appearances * Kamen Rider Kabuto **Episode 41: The Strongest Defeated **Episode 42: Worst Terror VS Worst Fear **Episode 43: That Which We Aim For **Episode 44: Who You Will Live With **Episode 45: Christmas Earthquake **Episode 46: Farewell, Tsurugi!! * Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker Category:Worms Category:Kamen Rider Kabuto Category:Kabuto Characters Category:Snail Monsters Category:Deceased